


Snuggles

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, WhiteRoseWeek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Ruby comes home after a long day of fighting grim to the arms of her wife.





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble I did for White Rose Week 2018.

Ruby had come home from a long day of killing Grimm. She opened the door to her and Weiss’s home. It was a one-story home, with a small swimming pool in the back, and a 150g tank with a sorority of Bettas. Why Bettas, Ruby didn't ask, but that was Weiss for her. 

 

She walked past the kitchen, into the small hall and into their master bedroom. When she opened the door, she saw Weiss doing something on her laptop in their king bed. “Hey, Ruby, how's the hunting?” 

Ruby groaned and flopped onto the bed and got close to Weiss, trying to snuggle her. Weiss saved her document, closed the computer and took Ruby in her arms. “Ah, honey, I know it’s a tough job. I used to have it, but thankfully now I have all these boring meetups.” Ruby snuggled closer and whispered in her chest, “Yeah, but it’s only your brain suffering and not your whole body.”

Weiss chuckled. “True. But it's okay, my love. Tomorrow we will go on a spa day!” She started rubbing Ruby’s shoulder a bit, then kissed her forehead, cheek, nose and finally her lips. She held her close as they snuggled tightly under the warm blanket that Weiss was pulling over both.

“If anything, the trend reward is the best: snuggles with my wife,” Ruby whispered again, tiredly.

“Yes, its always the best,” Weiss kissed the top of her head. “Goodnight, sweetie. Tomorrow we’ll have a nice, relaxing spa day.”


End file.
